Restoration
by EidolonLathi
Summary: A little one-shot, set during the events of Slight Light. Takahashi accidentally manages to upset Gen by making him remember the traumatic events of his first death. Once Takahashi realizes what happened he regrets it. [TakahashixGen]


_Summary: A little one-shot, set during the events of Slight Light. Takahashi accidentally manages to upset Gen by making him remember the traumatic events of his first death. Once Takahashi realizes what happened he regrets it. [Takahashi/Gen]_

**Restoration**

Their meeting with their new informant had been a success. Tanaka had been right. Not only seemed the new guy to be trustworthy on top of that all the clues pointed into the direction of him being an ajin himself.

Takahashi was still lost in the memories of their meeting when Tanaka and he returned home. However, once he opened the door to the room he shared with Gen all of his ponderings stopped. Gen laid on the bed, finally sleeping after he had been up all night to look after an ill Okuyama. Carefully Takahashi closed the door, trying to avoid making any noise. He felt relieved that Gen was asleep right now, staying awake all night had obviously been exhausting. Takahashi remember how Gen had looked this morning, right before Takahashi and Tanaka were about to leave. He had barely been able to keep his eyes open and had looked almost as pale as Okuyama who had been the ill and feverish one after all.

Quietly Takahashi stepped closer to the bed, sitting on its edge. Their room was lit by the bright afternoon sun, though fall had already arrived it was sunny today. Yet Gen seemed not to be bothered by this bright light, he had buried himself under a pile of blankets and was fast asleep. The much needed rest had erased all the paleness from his face and he looked completely at ease now. Gen looked so beautiful right now that Takahashi felt his throat tighten. With regret he remembered that stupid comment he had said yesterday evening, that Okuyama should just avoid his cold by regenerating. Of course you shouldn't just regenerate because of something as trivial as a cold. Just as Gen hadn't had the option to regenerate when he had died the first time due to that dreadful fever.

Takahashi had to suppress a sigh. That had just been like him, talking nonsense about someone suffering from a fever though he had known Gen had died due to one. Just once more time his mouth had been faster than his brain. By the time he had realized his blunder it had been too late and all he could do was watching how Gen's eyes had starting to look dull once the memories of that dreadful night had begun to storm through his memories.

Feeling overwhelmed by guilt Takahashi could not stop his hand from gently beginning to comb through Gen's hair. Now that he was sleeping it was open, slightly messed up from sleep but still feeling silky. Gen had the most beautiful hair. Takahashi loved touching it. Maybe he loved it a bit too much. Though he had been careful Gen was beginning to make little stirring motions, a sign that he was about to wake up. Now that the damage was already done there was no longer a point in removing his hand, so Takahashi just continued brushing his hand through Gen's hair. Though he stopped once Gen groggily cracked his eyes open.

Takahashi smiled unsurely. "Hey there."

Gen's eyes began to look focused. "Hey. Back from your meeting already?"

"Yeah. Just returned."

"How did it go?"

"Good. Good, that guy really could give us some useful information."

"Hmm. Does he look trustworthy?", Gen asked.

"Tanaka and I think so. We're going to discuss the matter with Sato later, though."

"Hmm. Sounds good", Gen said, voice still hoarse from sleep. Groggily he brushed a strand of his bangs out of his face. He looked so adorable like this that Takahashi felt his heart rate speed up.

Takahashi continued patting Gen's head. "Could you sleep a bit?"

Gen smiled slightly, for the first time since Takahashi had come home. "Yeah. Quite."

"Good to hear. You were up all night."

Gen's face looked serious again. "Had to. It got better in the morning but during the night Okuyama was really suffering from that fever. I was worried about him, you know. He's always so concerned of being a burden to anyone so it's not like he would tell if he felt sick." Gen sighed. "I hope he's feeling better now."

"Don't worry. Just saw him, he's doing better. Tanaka's with him now."

"Good. You just have to have someone who's keeping an eye on him when he's like this."

Takahashi couldn't stop himself from grinning. In a quiet voice that was nearly a whisper he added: "You know, until Tanaka arrived Sato was making a very good job of keeping an eye on Okuyama. He had that handheld console with him and everything but he seemed to be very content that he had an excuse to stay by Okuyama's side the whole time."

Gen's eyes lightened up as he whispered back. "Really? I can just see it. He probably thinks he's being subtle about the whole issue and stuff."

Takahashi's eyes got serious again. "You know, I think to Okuyama, he is. I think he doesn't have a clue about what Sato feels about him."

"What? But the two of them are playing video games together all the time. And Okuyama's always smiling when Sato's talking to him. Okuyama must have noticed something, right?"

Takahashi shook his head. "I don't think so. It's Okuyama we're talking about after all. I tell you, he won't notice a thing until Sato flat out confesses to him."

Gen's eyebrows furrowed together as realization dawned upon him. "But… but uh, that's just sad."

"Don't look so crushed. Eventually they're going to figure things out. They're our two geniuses after all."

"I hope you're right. They have to, they're too cute together. Besides, I'm getting the hives from all the underlying tension that's in the air whenever they're interacting with each other."

Takahashi buried his hands deeper into Gen's silky hair. "Do you always worry this much about the happiness of other people?"

"Just if I get along really well with them and I'm close to them. So, almost never." Gen's eyes clouded over, a sign that he was losing himself in thought, Takahashi had meanwhile learned. His own mind wandered once again to the events of the previous evening. He had to suppress a shudder. His precious dear Gen had had to die the first time because no one had been there for him when he had been too ill to look after himself. No one had cared. Revolting. True, if the whole disaster would not have happened in the first place they probably never would have met. Because how else would Gen have figured out that he was an ajin? He could not summon a Ghost after all. But still. Thinking of the whole thing as something positive felt like a bit of a stretch.

Takahashi wrapped his arms around Gen's shoulder, laying down beside him. "So that means there's more for us who are lucky enough to have you near", Takahashi whispered, accentuating his point by pressing a soft kiss on Gen's brow. He fastened his grip, drawing Gen closer to himself. Gen wasn't the sturdiest person around so whenever Takahashi did this something in his mind went on autopilot, remembering him to be really careful. Gen cuddled back, movements still heavy from sleep.

Gen looked up, smiling in embarrassment. "You really think so? You always say such nice things to me, I don't even know how to answer them." He began scratching the scar on his nose, the one that stupid sniper had given him. The wound had been all red and bloody at first but now that it had healed the skin that had grown back was all white, an outstanding contrast in Gen's face. Gen wasn't the sturdiest person around and that stupid scar did not help. Takahashi felt a wave of tenderness wash over him.

He steadied his grip around Gen, suddenly feeling like they were still too far apart. "You don't have to say anything. You only need to listen. Just telling you the truth, you know?"

Gen turned his head around but Takahashi still had noticed the blush that was beginning to show up on Gen's face. "Fine, I give up, I'm just going to listen", he said, voice sounding muffled now that he had cuddled up this close to Takahashi.

"Very good", Takahashi sighed, beginning to drape the blankets more orderly around them. Since he had laid down next to Gen they had become a mess. It might have been sunny outside but there was still a slight chill in the room, and undeniable sign that fall had arrived. No wonder Okuyama had caught a cold. It wouldn't do for Gen to share the same fate. Takahashi wasn't overreacting or anything. Gen did not like to admit it but he actually got ill really quickly. Not that he liked admitting this. In that regard he was just like Okuyama.

Once the blankets were done getting arranged Gen let hear a content sigh, wrapping his arms around Takahashi. "This is nice. I'm not even that tired anymore but now that you're here I don't feel like getting up at all."

"It's fine, you don't have to. Besides, I don't feel like getting up myself either."

"Perfect."

"Yeah", Takahashi said, absentmindedly beginning to draw soft little circles on Gen's back. For a while they just quietly laid next to each other like that, enjoying each other's presence. Outside Takahashi could hear some ravens beginning to craw. There was a whole group living near their new home, beginning to make noise at the oddest hours. "Hey Gen?"

"Yeah?" Gen looked up, blush meanwhile completely disappeared, his face looking all relaxed and content. He looked absolutely adorable.

Takahashi had to take another breath before he managed to continue. "You know, I've been thinking now that it's getting colder again and stuff. In case you'd ever fall ill and get a fever I'm going to make sure it goes down and you'll get better again. And not just that time. Also the next time and the time after this. If you ever get ill I'll make sure you don't have to be alone, understood?"

Gen looked intently at Takahashi, eyes widening with understanding. His eyes began to look shiny. The next moment Takahashi felt himself being locked into a firm embrace, marveling at the fact how much strength Gen managed to bring up if his emotions got the better of him. "Oh, Takahashi", Gen sighed, voice suddenly sounding hoarse again but this time not due to tiredness.

In an attempt to appear reassuring Takahashi began to gently comb his hand through Gen's hair. After a while the strength of Gen's grips loosened. When he looked up at Takahashi his eyes still looked shiny. He did not even try to hide the emotions on his face. Instead he grabbed Takahashi's nape, drawing him in for a firm kiss. Takahashi felt his breath hitch. Eagerly he kissed back, grabbing whatever part of Gen was nearest to his hands while doing so. Once they were out of breath they reluctantly broke the kiss. Gen panted for air, letting his head rest on Takahashi's shoulder. Takahashi steadied his grip around Gen, holding him close in place.

When Gen started talking he still sounded slightly out of breath: "I don't ever want to lose you, you know?"

Takahashi pressed a soft kiss on Gen's brow. "Not planning on going anywhere, don't worry."

"Very good."

"Besides, you're not allowed to leave either."

Gen shook his head, suddenly showing a slight smile that gave his eyes the warmest expression. "Leave? Why should I want to leave? Being together with you is nice, you know?"

Takahashi felt his face getting hot. "I'm tolerable to be around then?"

Gen laughed. "Very tolerable."

"That's good. That's good then", Takahashi mumbled, deciding that they've had more than enough time to catch their breath. Gently he drew Gen in for another kiss. Gen melted into the touch, softly kissing back. So things really seemed to be tolerable enough for Gen after all. Good thing to know.

**The End**

_Author's notes: This fic is also cross posted to ao3. _


End file.
